


Ghoul head canons for praise and dirty talk

by CopiasWitch



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, F/M, Female Reader, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Innocence, Kissing, Lap Sex, Light Dom/sub, Massage, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Safewords, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopiasWitch/pseuds/CopiasWitch
Summary: Head canons for how the ghouls sound during sex, and how they give (or respond to) praise.This is my first attempt at writing head canons....or anything for that matter.Eep.
Relationships: Aether | Quintessence Ghoul/Reader, Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Reader, Mountain Ghoul | Reader, Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Reader, Nameless Ghoul(s)/Reader, Rain Ghoul | Water Ghoul/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	1. Aether

Despite his submissive act on stage, Aether is dominant in the bedroom. When he calmly rolls his sleeves up over those thick forearms, you know you’re in trouble.

  
He’ll seize you by the wrists and dump you unceremoniously over his lap to spank you. When his calloused hands have pinked your ass nicely, Aeth whistles appreciatively at the sight, and pushes you onto the bed. He holds you down tightly and takes his time edging you with tongue and fingers. Soon, you’re tearful and writhing. 

  
But our big ghoul *is* a tender dom, so he’ll soothe you with sweet words. He loves to praise how patiently you bear his exquisite torture:

_“baby girl, you’re doing amazing for me, such pretty sobs.....so wet, but you’re waiting so well. Gonna reward you **so** much little one”_

After what feels like an age, when he’s finally pushing inside you, he notices your strained gasp. You’re aching for him, and wetter than you’ve ever been, but it still takes a moment to adjust to his size. Aether understands and continues his soft praise and instructions.

_“Take your time sweetheart, my good girl...never wanna hurt you bad. Just breathe and relax, wrap your leg around here, like this...you’re...fuck....you’re taking me so well.”_

Afterwards when you lie panting in each other’s arms, he’ll check in, asking, _“you OK pet?”_ You reassure him that he only hurts you in the most pleasurable ways. You’ll always use your safe word (it’s banana) if things get too much. 


	2. Dewdrop

This nasty ghoul shamelessly admires his handiwork aloud. 

  
[Rather unexpectedly, Dew’s a big fan of kissing. But his ministrations have a sharp edge. His nipping and sucking leave your mouth tasting of blood and salt, and your lips puffy.]

  
  
Dew thumbs at them, entranced. Pupils dilated, he murmurs, 

_“So fucking swollen and ready for me. Gonna wrap those round my cock, little witch?”_

......

  
He strokes his ego throughout sex, teasing you mercilessly about how much you want him.

_“I can feel how soaked you are, nasty girl. Always so fucking desperate for me.”_   
  


At this point you don’t even retaliate, because you both know it’s true. He’ll thrust two fingers into your mouth as he fucks you, growling,

_“those lips gonna look so good painted in my cum, all red and white...messed up...”_

Dew doesn’t need any reassurance or compliments about his performance. He knows he’s good. The sound of you desperately crying his name as he grinds you to orgasm is praise enough. If you whimper or mewl when he pulls out and comes across your mouth- well, all the better. 


	3. Rain

Sweet Rainy speaks to you with something bordering on reverence. When you answer his tentative knock on your door he’s fidgeting and clearing his throat. He needs your encouragement to come into your quarters- needs to know you’re sure.   
  


He moans quietly during the cuddling and teasing that ensue, but when you shimmy out of your dress, there’s silence. At long last, he exhales quietly and his eyes are shining. 

_“You are...just....beautiful”_ he murmurs, awed.

Once you beckon Rain towards your bed, he positions himself shakily over your naked body, lavishing you with hushed praises and desperate kisses:

_“So perfect, want you so much it’s scary. I just need....Oh Satan, please?”_

  
When you guide Rain inside you he loses the power of speech. The ghoul drops his forehead to yours with a strangled groan, trying desperately not to come.

You have a sneaking suspicion that praising Rain during sex would drive him over the edge immediately (and your brain can’t form anything more coherent than a moan at this stage anyway), so you wait until afterwards to tell him. He needs to know how sexy he is, how fucking hard he made you come- and how sweet he looks with his hair mussed up and sweat on his brow.

He glows adorably in response. 


	4. Swiss

This ghoul is sensual as hell. Not called Multi for nothing, he is a master of many talents, including dirty talk.

And it’s not just during sex. Being the cheeky ghoul he is, he loves to surprise you with his imaginings at the most inappropriate times.

Answering the office line around Sister Imperator is a fraught business when it’s Swiss telling you all the things he’s going to do to you. You can just imagine those gorgeous eyes twinkling at how flustered you're getting. And that mischievous voice...

_“Now baby girl, what *will* I do with you next time I see you, hmm? Will I scoop you up with that perfect ass in my hands? Press you up against the wall, lick you all over till you’re trembling? Or will you boss me around this time?”_

You give a meep of embarrassment and try to summon a response that sounds vaguely work-related. Cringing under Imperator’s beady gaze, you eventually snap- _“I’ll make sure to attend to that as soon as possible, goodbye.”_

As you slam the receiver down you hear Swiss purr, _“oh I’m very sure you will...”_ His tone is laden with lust and amusement.


	5. Mountain

This ghoul is quiet, almost zen-like. He’s a master of foreplay, and will switch on some relaxing music and give you a long, erotic massage before sex. The only signs of his arousal are his heavy breathing, and the thick bulge pressing against you every so often.   
  


You love the euphoria and intensity of trace-like sex with Mountain. However, you’re interested to notice that praise teases a noisier reaction from him.   
  


It’s intoxicating to witness him lose control as you rock and bounce in his lap, telling him how perfect his dick feels. He pants unashamedly, ragged moans bursting from his chest. The ghoul’s knuckles whiten against your hips when you whine out just how _deep_ he’s filling you. How good it feels *right there*  
  
  


When you gasp out that you’re going to come, his furrowed brow and hiss of _“yesssss, fucking....HELL YES”_ imprint forever on your memory.


End file.
